


A Good Teacher

by 1010nabulation



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishihiro and Oki have an arrangement: Oki teaches Nishihiro to be a better hitter, and Nishihiro teaches Oki... something a little more personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamouflageCamel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamouflageCamel/gifts).



> Happy Windup and Pitch! I hope you enjoy the fic!!!
> 
> Mistakes are allll mine, fyi. :)

“Phew, that was a good one, Nishihiro! Keep batting like that and you won’t even need me anymore!” Oki laughed as he dashed up to the mound, wiping sweat from his brow as he got in place to pitch another one to Nishihiro. Nishihiro readied himself, giving a few practice swings. It was different, trying to hit against a real pitcher, than hitting balls off a machine. That’s why he’d been having these extra practices with Oki.

Well… there was another reason as well. The deal he’d made with Oki, what he was teaching him in exchange for the hitting lessons: he didn’t want to teach anybody but Oki. At first Oki had balked at the suggestion, asking why he wasn’t having Tajima give him hitting lessons—so Nishihiro had told Oki it was because he didn’t want to bother Tajima, who had so much to do for the team already. But the answer was simply that he wanted Oki. _Wanted_ Oki.

Teaching Oki the best ways to have sex in exchange for the hitting lessons was a stroke of genius on his part, Nishihiro thought. Of course, he’d had other teaching topics lined up in case Oki didn’t want to do the first one. But after a few remedial lessons in kissing, it had been Oki himself who’d suggested the lessons progress to actual sex.

It helped that Nishihiro knew what he was talking about. Sure, he hadn’t exactly had any actual partners before, but he’d thrown himself into learning all he could about sex and how to pleasure another person the moment he’d hit puberty. If he was experimenting a bit with Oki, the other boy didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he enjoyed trying new things with Nishihiro.

The ball came at him, a slider, low and inside, and Nishihiro swung for it. This time instead of heading for the fences, the ball grounded out between first and second. Easy out. But at least he’d made contact!

“Yes!” Oki cheered, running to retrieve the ball.

Nishihiro smiled, setting down the bat. He could always count on Oki to cheer him on, even if he struck out over and over. Which was happening less and less.

“You’re a good teacher,” he commented as he met Oki at the mound.

Oki blushed, shaking his head and shaking off the praise. “Nah, you’re just getting a better feel for how to make contact. A little extra practice is all you needed!”

“You too,” he whispered, bumping shoulders with Oki. The other boy blushed scarlet as he understood what Nishihiro was really saying. When they’d started, Oki had come too soon almost every time. Now he could hold off at least ten minutes past his original point-of-no-return.

“You’re a good teacher,” Oki mumbled Nishihiro’s words back at him, still blushing but also smiling.

They left the field together, biking quickly back to Nishihiro’s place. It was dark, Nishihiro’s family all in bed at the late hour by the time they made it inside.

“We’ll have to be quiet,” Nishihiro warned as they set their gear down and took their cleats off in the doorway.

Oki nodded, a light shiver going through him. He wasn’t cold. Nishihiro knew that shiver—having to be quiet meant Oki would be tested. It was anticipation.

“Let’s wash together.” Nishihiro led the way up the stairs on tiptoe, silently unbuttoning his jersey on the way. Oki followed, holding his breath. Sometimes they took turns in the bath, but it was so late tonight that doing it together made more sense. It meant the lesson would be starting earlier, too. Oki smiled.

Both boys had their jerseys and undershirts on the floor the moment they’d closed the bathroom door. Nishihiro was reaching for his belt buckle until Oki stopped him with a hand on his own. “Wait. Let me.” Their eyes met and Oki looked away first, cheeks pink. He made short work of the belt, fingers only shaking slightly as he unzipped Nishihiro’s pants and slid them down his legs. The underwear followed.

Oki, still shy after months of this, couldn’t look at Nishihiro’s face as he knelt down in front of him and lovingly ran his tongue up the length of his already-hard cock. Nishihiro bit his lower lip as Oki took him fully inside his mouth, eagerly sucking as he drew off it again. When his tongue swirled around the head and his lips parted with a soft _pop_ , it was all Nishihiro could do not to fist his hands into Oki’s hair and push him back down again. Oki had gotten _good_ at blow jobs. Rarely grazing delicate flesh with his teeth, very clever with his tongue, using just the right amount of suction, and he could take it so deeply…

“Nnghh,” Nishihiro swallowed a moan. He was the teacher here, yet he was often less in control than he wanted Oki to believe. Reluctantly, he pulled away.

Without a word, Oki understood. Enough of that. Time to wash. He quickly stripped off the rest of his own clothes and joined Nishihiro in getting showered and soaped up. The bath remained empty, though; no time for soaking tonight. Body well lathered already, Nishihiro reached over to give Oki a hand. His soapy fingers strayed to the unflagging erection Oki still had, giving it a few swift pumps until Oki was trembling and whimpering. He was needy tonight. It’d be a good time for a lesson in control.

“Shhh,” Nishihiro breathed into the shell of Oki’s ear, “you’ll wake up my little sister.” That only made Oki gasp more loudly. He nodded haltingly and tried to take deep breaths, something Nishihiro had taught him when he wanted to try and calm himself.

Wanting the night to last a little longer, Nishihiro let go of Oki and let the shower continue without contact. By the time they were clean and dry, both were still very hard and very much ready to continue. Perfect.

Wrapped tightly in towels, and carrying their dirty uniforms in front of them just in case anyone wandered out into the hall as they were passing through, the two boys made their way to Nishihiro’s room.

Once there, Oki breathed a sigh of relief. Now he could come, as long as he did it quietly. Glancing nervously at Nishihiro, who was turning down the bed for them and already climbing in, Oki gathered the courage to ask, “Can I… be on top tonight?”

Nishihiro blushed. Oki was rarely this forward, and Nishihiro secretly loved it when he was. “As long as you don’t make a sound.”

“Promise,” Oki said, nodding. He fished in Nishihiro’s bedside drawer, knowing exactly where to find the lube and condoms. After sliding one condom onto himself (he’d become an expert by now, Nishihiro was proud to say), Oki climbed gingerly into bed with Nishihiro. “Here, hold this.” The lube. Just the lube.

Nishihiro almost gasped when he realized what’d happened to the other condom. Oki had it in his mouth. And he was moving, sliding down Nishihiro’s body. He glanced shyly up at Nishihiro and then quickly away, but no before Nishihiro caught a glimpse of the mischief on his face. It took all Nishihiro’s willpower not to cry out as the condom unfurled around his cock, propelled by Oki’s mouth and tongue. Breath coming too quickly and eyes fluttering closed, he could only hope Oki didn’t decide to linger or things would be over much too quickly for him.

“Oki,” Nishihiro whispered, apprehension, lust, and something tender in his voice.

“‘S Kazutoshi,” Oki whispered back, hands caressing Nishihiro’s sides as he moved to straddle the other boy.

Immediately, Nishihiro’s eyes flew open. Locked with Oki’s. First names hadn’t been a part of this exchange; this was a lesson… but Nishihiro had to admit it’d been a while since he’d had anything to really teach Oki. Yet Oki never wanted to stop. And Nishihiro hadn’t wanted to stop either; this whole thing had been a ploy to get closer to his crush after all. Could Oki feel the same? “K-Kazutoshi.”

Oki blushed to hear his name on Nishihiro’s lips, and smiled.

“Then call me Shintarou,” Nishihiro said, hating the hopeful, desperate edge his voice had taken on. “You’re not… I mean... I’m not… your teacher anymore, then. Right?”

“Can it just be… us? Together?” Oki asked. Expectant. Anxious. “I’ll still help you with hitting! I just… um. I like you, Shintarou.”

Nishihiro swallowed, suddenly extremely nervous. Relationships were not something he was an expert at. He was on distinctly unsolid ground. But… he wanted it. So much. “I like you too, Kazutoshi.”

Oki broke into a bright grin, heading in for what turned out to be an awkwardly sweet kiss. “Then give me the lube,” he murmured, lips brushing Nishihiro’s.

As soon as Nishihiro complied, Oki poured some out and then reached the deft fingers of his left hand down to Nishihiro’s opening. He was gentle, slipping just one finger in at a time, waiting for Nishihiro to get used to it, adding another, twisting, scissoring, finding that sweet spot and teasing until Nishihiro was writhing underneath him, biting his lips so hard it hurt in an effort not to scream.

“Good?” Oki breathed, getting antsy himself.

“Ah! Yes! Now!” Nishihiro gasped, opening his legs wider to give Oki more access.

That’s all Oki was waiting for. Permission granted, he sheathed himself in Nishihiro’s tight heat, well-lubed and ready. Ever mindful of Nishihiro’s lessons, he didn’t neglect his partner’s arousal even as he thrust desperately into him over and over. That talented left hand kept a steady rhythm on Nishihiro’s cock, squeezing and stroking, teasing the underside just below the head, snapping his wrist at just the right time. It didn’t take long before Nishihiro was calling out Oki’s name—his first name—fingers dug into Oki’s back, leaving raw red streaks on his skin.

Apparently, Oki had been holding off until Nishihiro came; almost immediately his hips were juddering into Nishihiro then tensed and held as he came balls-deep inside him.

“You were… really loud,” Oki laughed, breathing hard as he collapsed onto Nishihiro.

“Yeah well. You were really good,” Nishihiro retorted as he gave Oki’s adorable nose a pinch. “A-plus.”

Through his giggles, Oki nibbled Nishihiro’s ear in retaliation. “I had a good teacher.” He nuzzled Nishihiro’s neck and the other boy could feel his warm smile as he added, “And the best boyfriend.”


End file.
